Acustimulation, the continuous application of mild electrical discharges on the skin at acupoints, may provide the benefits of acupuncture in out-of-clinic settings. Devices using acustimulation, such as the RELIEFBAND (FDA approved for nausea), are primitive in the application of electrical discharges, and may cause discomfort and involuntary muscle contractions.
The application of advanced nerve stimulation technology on acupoints may increase effectiveness and user acceptance. For example, and without limitations, the acupuncture point H7 is one acupoint where acustimulation with advanced technology may block the symptoms of anxiety.
Acupuncture points are frequently described as having distinct electrical properties. These properties include increased conductance, reduced impedance and resistance, increased capacitance, and elevated electrical potential compared to adjacent non-acupuncture points.
Accordingly, there is a need to better devices and techniques for the application of Acustimulation.